


Eclipse

by lferion



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Clocks, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Corambis, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 16</p><p>Inspired by the picture, and also by working on my requests and Dear Writer letter for Yuletide.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 16
> 
> Inspired by the picture, and also by working on my requests and Dear Writer letter for Yuletide.

The Clock of Eclipses ticked, tocked - running, Working: keeping awful, even time battering behind everything Kay could not see. Too easily, he (never imaginative, never time for imagination) imagined, saw, in the darkness that surrounded him, intricate, horrible machinery twin to that under Summerdown, ravenous for life, for blood, for pain and fear and most of all despair. Staircases straight and twisted, leading up and down into bleak, impenetrable shadows where gears and arms and blades lurked, each inexorable tick tugging, telling him to give up, give in, surrender all. Perversely, it only made Kay choose the more to live.

  


* * *

  


  



End file.
